What Sacrifices We Make
by PotterBrother
Summary: *Chapter 3 now up* Harry wakes up after Voldermort is defeated, but it is Ron who defeated him and now Ron is no where to be seen. SLASH HARRY/RON. Please R/R
1. Chapter 1: Sacrifices

Disclaimer: Lets face it. I may dream, fantasize, wish, hallucinate and delude that I own Harry and his world but I don't. And if I did I would probably hire Miss Rowling to do all the writing for me. Of course the only catch would be that Harry and Ron got together.  
  
What Sacrifices We Make. (By PotterBrother)  
  
As he opened his eyes blurred faces swam into view. Assuming his glasses were on a table beside him, which he could just make out, he reached and felt immense pain flow through his body. Retracting his arm stopped the pain almost at once; it also appeared to have brought his glasses onto his face. The faces in the dimly lit room came to focus and Harry knew immediately that something horrible had happened.  
  
Looking around the room Harry saw that it was Hermione that had put his glasses on for him, but her eyes, although distant, looked tired and glistened with tears. Continuing looking around the room, Harry realised he was in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. Around his bed were; Hermione, Dumbledore, The Weasley's and McGonagall.  
  
As he rested his head on the pillow Harry sprang right back up again and looked at the faces around him. Hermione. Dumbledore. Mr and Mrs Weasley. Bill. Charlie. Percy. Fred and George. Ginny. McGonagall. No Ron. All the Weasley's were there except Ron. Then it hit him, as though his heart had just been ripped from his chest and squashed with a sledgehammer. Then it all came flooding back.  
  
*~~~*  
  
The pain in Harry's scar was intense. He had already lost the battle to have enough concentration to hear and feel what ever else was going on, but he had some how managed to be able to remain seeing his surroundings.  
  
It was the very same graveyard that Harry had been used to bring Voldermort back to power. Now Voldermort was in the middle of a circled of about fifty Death Eaters listening to him intently. Ranting about how he was about to torture then kill "Harry Potter - The Boy Who Lived". A difficult task if Harry Potter wasn't already lying bound and gagged at Voldermort's feet.  
  
The Dark Mark was already burning into the sky giving the graveyard a green glow. To the left was the spot where Cedric Diggory died only three years ago, just because he was a "spare". This time, Harry had been alone from the beginning. Voldermort had sent Lucius Malfoy, McNair and two other Death Eaters to Hogwarts to kidnap Harry.  
  
Voldermort's wand arm raised and was poised at Harry, within moments the pain of his scar seemed like nothing compared to the amount of pain going through him now. But some how still aloud Harry the use of his eyes. Many of the Death Eaters seemed to be muttering to each other.  
  
No one seemed to notice a figure that could only be Lucius Malfoy drop his hood and mask and raise his wand at Voldermort. His eyes were glistening with tears, his wand arm shaking furiously. Malfoy was screaming something at Voldermort, spit flying out of his mouth. Suddenly there was another wave of pain more excruciating than Harry had thought possible.  
  
Right before Harry's eyes, Malfoy's skin began crawling and changing. Harry knew this effect instantly, Polyjuice Potion. But who was stupid enough to take on Voldermort on their own? Harry's question was soon answered. As the pain subsided he began to recognise the still changing features in front of his eyes. Ron. The look in his lover's eyes the moment he had completely transformed back into himself, made even Harry scared. The look of murder in the eyes of his godfather, Sirius Black, in his third year didn't even come close to the look that was in Ron's eye at that moment.  
  
Ron was screaming at Voldermort again. Without any notice there were numerous wands pointed at Ron. It seemed every Death Eater in the graveyard had cast a curse or hex at the same time at Ron, but not one of them affected him. His body just seemed to absorb them.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw the real Lucius Malfoy come into view. Before Harry knew it Malfoy was kicking him in every possible spot that Harry could feel. Although the pain wasn't as intense as, what Harry figured was the Cruciatus curse, he shut his eyes but could still see his surroundings. Then a voice that seemed to come from the back of his mind spoke to him.  
  
"Hang on Harry." But it couldn't be. The voice sounded like Ron. Opening his eyes Harry could see Ron looking at him. And then he spoke again. "I love you Harry. Never forget that. I will always love you. You have to promise me that you will never forget me. I love you." Ron's lips hadn't moved an inch, yet the look on his face and in his eyes told Harry that it was indeed he who had talked to him. Summoning all the strength he had Harry nodded, tears falling down his cheeks, as he understood what Ron was saying, and was about to do.  
  
With that Ron began cursing every Death Eater in sight except Voldermort. By the time head got through with them not a single one was conscious. The Death Eaters of course didn't give up with out trying. They had all thrown another set of curses and hexes at Ron, each one just being absorbed.  
  
Ron pulled out what appeared to be a muggle syringe and stabbed Voldermort with it. Harry watched on as Voldermort's skin began to crawl with the effects of the Polyjuice Potion. Voldermort began to take on a more human look and before Harry realised it had turned into none other than Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Take care of our family Harry. You do know that you are a Weasley, don't you? Live life to the max. I love you." And with his departing words Harry watched the scene before him in slow motion. Both Voldermort:Draco and Ron raised their wands at the same time, Ron managed to get the words out just a fraction of a second before Voldermort:Draco. The wind seemed to stop; all Harry could here was his heartbeat and Ron's departing words "I love you Harry Potter." Both bodies hit the ground at the same time with a thud that shook Harry right to the bone. Then it was over. Voldermort was defeated; the Death Eaters were all unconscious or dieing and Harry Potter the Boy Who Lived, lived again - at the cost of his lover's life. Harry's last glimpse of his surroundings before he fell unconscious was hundreds of Hogwarts students and Professors running to his side - only minutes to late.  
A/N: Well that was some hell of a cliffhanger huh? I decided to write this into at least two chapters due to what I am planning on having happen with the plot. Check back in a week or so and it should be up. Don't forget to Review yeah? Thanks. 


	2. Chapter 2: But I Thought

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
Chapter 2: But I thought.  
  
As he opened his eyes faces swam into a somewhat blurry view. After focusing a moment and a touch on the face the faces in the dimly lit room came to focus and he knew immediately that something horrible had happened.  
  
Looking around the room he saw that it was Hermione that had touched his face, but her eyes, although distant, looked tired and glistened with tears. Continuing looking around the room, he realised he was in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. Around his bed were; Hermione, Dumbledore, The Weasley's and McGonagall.  
  
As he rested his head on the pillow he sprang right back up again and looked at the faces around him. Hermione. Dumbledore. Mr and Mrs Weasley. Bill. Charlie. Percy. Fred and George. Ginny. McGonagall. No Harry. Every one was there except Harry. Then it hit him, as though his heart had just been ripped from his chest and squashed with a sledgehammer. It all came flooding back.  
  
*~~~*  
  
Ron was there, in that graveyard that Harry had described to him so many times over the last three years. As was Harry - bound and gagged - at Voldermort's feet. Voldermort was bragging about how he was about to torture then kill "Harry Potter - The Boy Who Lived" while pacing around a circle made up of almost fifty Death Eaters and a hidden Ron Weasley.  
  
Voldermort raised his wand arm and aimed his wand at Harry and hissed "Crucio". Ron knew what he had to do. He had prepared the spells with his family and close friend Hermione Granger before he took Lucius Malfoy's place and form. Forgetting his fear and his doubts Ron Weasley stepped out of the circle and lowered his hood. Lucius Malfoy's face was all anyone would see for the next few minutes. Ron raised his own wand and pointed it straight at Voldermort's heart.  
  
"Leave him alone you bastard! Leave Harry alone!" Spit was flying out of Ron's mouth and the tears in his eyes were threatening to fall. Voldermort's only response was to scream "Crucio", no doubt sending more pain through Harry than he could bear.  
  
The effects of the Polyjuice Potion Ron had been using to look like Lucius Malfoy had begun to ware of and he could feel the effects of it already. His own features resurfacing. Voldermort himself was in shock; he had even stopped torturing Harry. Ron felt more than Murderous by this stage. He didn't merely want to kill Voldermort, no, he wanted to do it slowly - over the course of years.  
  
"I said leave him alone you bastard!" At this the Death Eaters around him raised their wands and sent hexes and curses a plenty at him. Each one had the same effect. Nothing. The look on Voldermort's face was that of fear. And then of enjoyment. The real Lucius Malfoy had shown up and was know kicking Harry in every spot that he could. He was the first to succumb to Ron's furry.  
  
"Hang on Harry." Ron was using another spell he and his family had cast earlier. It allowed him to communicate to his love telepathically. Ron looked at Harry. And then he spoke telepathically again. "I love you Harry. Never forget that. I will always love you. You have to promise me that you will never forget me. I love you." Ron's lips hadn't moved an inch, yet the look on his face and in his eyes told Harry that it was indeed he who had talked to him. Harry nodded, tears falling down his cheeks, Ron hoped that he had understood what he meant.  
  
The moment Lucius Malfoy's unconscious body hit the ground Ron had rounded on yet more Death Eaters and began trading curses and hexes. The Death Eaters feel into unconsciousness while the spells they had thrown at Ron just absorbed into his body. Every Death Eater had been dealt with, all of them unconscious. Ron turned to face Voldermort.  
  
Ron pulled out what appeared to be a muggle syringe and stabbed Voldermort with it. Everything had gone the way he, Dumbledore and his family had planned. Voldermort began changing before Ron's eyes. The Polyjuice potion was beginning to take effect. Before he knew it he was facing Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Take care of our family Harry. You do know that you are a Weasley, don't you? Live life to the max. I love you." Ron knew that Harry understood. The look in his eyes told Ron that much.  
  
Both Voldermort:Draco and Ron raised their wands at the same time, Ron managed to get the words out just a fraction of a second before Voldermort:Draco. The wind seemed to stop. Everything seemed to stop.  
  
"I love you Harry Potter."  
A/N: There is still more to come. The more reviews. The sooner it will be posted. 


	3. Chapter 3: Answers

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
A/N: Sorry this took so long, my muse left me and it finally returned after reading OotP. Hope you all enjoy this as much as I did writing it. Please R&R.  
  
Chapter 3: Answers  
  
"Five years ago Voldermort was defeated. He was killed by the Avada Kedarva spell. Many others have attempted to kill Voldemort with this very same spell. The Avada Kedarva spell used on the night in question however differed from all that had previously been attempted. It was powered by an ancient magic, an ancient magic that Voldermort had already underestimated once before when he attempted to kill young Harry Potter. It was also the power behind the magic that gave the power for the defences the wizard used."  
  
Dumbledore was sitting chained in the chair in the middle of the courtroom. Around him were many witches and wizards. Including the Wizengamot. Fifty something witches and wizards all dressed in purple coloured robes on one side of the room looking down on Dumbledore.  
  
"Harry Potter had been kidnapped by Death Eaters earlier that night. Under the effects of pollyjuice potion, Ron Weasley accompanied them as Lucius Malfoy. They ended up in the very same cemetery that Harry had bore witness to the return of Voldermort in his fourth year. I had known this was going to happen for weeks. But had to allow it to happen so as we could have a chance to prove to Voldermort that Myself and Harry Potter were not the only ones who could face him and survive."  
  
Molly Weasley was in tears leaning on her husbands shoulder. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George and Ginny were all sitting in silent tears watching their former headmaster explaining to the court what had happened that night.  
  
"Ron had to wait and watch Voldermort torturing his boyfriend, Harry, and here Voldermort tell his Death Eaters what he was going to do to him. That is until the pollyjuice potion had worn off; otherwise the spells we had set up earlier that night would not take effect. We consisted of Myself, The Weasley family and Hermione Granger."  
  
Hermione's face was tear stained, she had obviously been crying for days. Her eyes were almost completely red with almost non existent pupils. Rita Skeeter was sitting beside her reporting for the Daily Prophet. Rita's face was screwed up in deep concentration, although if you looked closely enough you could see that she had been crying.  
  
"Once the pollyjuice potion had worn off Ron was pointed his wand at Voldermort and warned him to stop what he was doing. At the same time the fifty or so Death Eaters pointed their wands at Ron and threw hexes and curses at him. They were all absorbed by a spell I had discovered. It was powered by the love of the Weasleys and Hermione as they all loved him. A shield of love was just the first of the spells I had discovered. I had also discovered a spell that allowed two people whose hearts were close could communicate telepathically. Ron gave Harry some encouragement via this spell and continued to disable the Death Eaters attacking him."  
  
Minerva McGonagall, normally a very stern and formidable looking woman, was also in tears. Her hair, normally set in an elaborate bun, was today not styled in any fashion and was quiet messy. Remus Lupin sitting on her right seemed to be staring into space lost in his mind. Severus Snape on the other side of Minerva was paler than anyone had ever seen him and had obviously not taken any care in his appearance. He was in desperate need of a shave and his clothes were in a state of shabbiness that made lupin look formally dressed.  
  
"Once the Death Eaters had been stunned knocked out and whatever else Mr Weasley did to them, Voldermort began to realise he was in trouble and gave his full attention to him. The shield of love had now failed as it had taken more spells than I had originally thought possible. Ron pulled out a Muggle syringe full of pollyjuice potion and injected it into Voldermort. The potion took effect immediately and Voldermort began to take the form of Draco Malfoy. Both raised their wands at the same time and cast the Avada Kedarva spell, although Ron's was faster. The spell hit Voldermort first and he died like Draco Malfoy would have. Voldermort's protection spells, like the ones Ron was using, did not work while under the effects of pollyjuice potion."  
  
Dumbledore had obviously reached the point that everyone was anxious to hear. Almost every person present was sitting on the edge of their seat and staring fixedly at Dumbledore. The Wizengamot were all now watching Dumbledore with interest and awe.  
  
"Ron was using the Joined Heart Joined Mind spell before the curse hit him to speak to Harry. Then something I had not foreseen happened. Perhaps it was it was a side effect of the Joined Heart Joined Mind spell or the amount of love flowing through Ron's body. Ron's body hit the ground just as I arrived in the cemetery. Harry lost consciousness at the exact same time. At the time I thought it was from shock or his mind and heart couldn't take what had just happened."  
  
Dumbledore's lips curled into a slight smile as though the memory of what happened that night was something he was glad had happened. Molly was crying so uncontrollably that all the Weasleys were trying to comfort her.  
  
"Upon further examination by myself and Madam Pomfrey we realised that their souls and minds had joined in Harry's body. They shared the body but not consciousness. It took them hours to grasp what had happened. They were constantly trying to use the same body parts at the same time, which ended up in some minor injuries. After several months they were able to do minor things such as eat, drink, read, write and of course talk."  
  
Dumbledore was no longer smiling. His face was contorted in sadness and his voice was cracking. Tears began to fall from his eyes. He tried to move his hands to wipe them away but the chains just tightened.  
  
"It took them over a year to fully share the body without injuring them selves in the process. You could hear them constantly talking to each other. Offering endearments of love, advice of what to do about things and even arguing with each other. After a couple of years they began to find it difficult to lead a normal life. They couldn't work because no one wanted an employee who seemed to talk to them selves constantly, so they lived off the money left to Harry by his parents. "  
  
The whole court was silent. Even Rita's quill had stopped moving. Mrs Weasley seemed to have cried her tears out. Dumbledore caught Hermione's eye and they both began to cry silently.  
  
"Three months ago they approached me and pleaded for me to end their suffering. They had almost run out of money and they were slowly going insane. So I arranged for them to stay at Hogwarts until the summer Holidays. The first day of the holidays they begged me to kill them and I put it off as long as I could. But after three weeks of cries of plea from them I gave in and used the Avada Kedarva curse on them."  
  
The entire court has either crying or starring at Dumbledore in shock. Madam Bones stood and cleared her throat silencing the whole court except for Dumbledore who was crying openly.  
  
"It is the decision of this court that Albus Dumbledore is guilty of using an unforgivable curse on a fellow human. However it is also the decision of this court that the curse in this case is not only forgivable but was also the only humane thing to do for Mr Harry Potter and Mr Ron Weasley. The Wizengamot is decided." With that the chains holding Dumbledore fell to the ground and people started flocking to him and filing out of the court room. It was an occasion that should have been celebrated. But today was August 31st and school was to start back the next day. School would start back tomorrow and Dumbledore would once again be headmaster. This would also be the first year with out Harry Potter or Ron Weasley in ten years. Hogwarts would suffer the loss more than anyone.  
  
- The End - 


End file.
